Soul yes, memory no
by Peaches Girl
Summary: This is a what if story. Angel does not lose his soul but his memory after Buffy's 17th birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of course; wish I did but no not me. Joss is king.

Setting: This is a what-if fic. It takes place on Buffy's seventeenth birthday. What if Angel's curse was different? Instead of Angel losing his soul, he loses his memory.

Thank you to MarieNomad for coming up with the idea. The credit belongs to her and the story is all mine. Please review people. I need serious input here, let me know if this story is any good at all.

Buffy and Angel came running into Angel's apartment. They were soaked from running in the rain, and Buffy stood near the door shivering. They had been running from the Judge and ran to the closest place, Angel's apartment. Angel noticed how cold Buffy was, "Your freezing, let me get you some dry clothes." He walked back in with some clothes for her and told her to change and get under the covers in his bed just to warm up. She sat down on the edge of the bed and gave him an I-know-your-not-going-to-watch-me look. He promptly turned his back while she began to change. When she began to peel her wet shirt off, she felt a pain from a wound on her back. She flinched and drew in a deep breath that caught Angel's attention, "what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, just a cut or something" she said. "Can I see?" he says. "Ok." She covers her chest with her shirt as he sits down behind her. "Its ok, it's already closing." The small cut on her back stung a little but as soon as she felt his cool lips on it, she forgot all about the cut. That was it, all her concerns about him almost leaving her earlier that night and then the Judge almost killing them came flooding back to her all at once. She turned to him and tried to express how she felt. She knew what she wanted to do, she would seize the day just like she told Willow. She began to speak, "it's like you said, we can't be sure of anything." Angel shushes her and says, "I love you, I try not to but I can't stop." "Me too, I can't stop either." Buffy then kisses him deeply and he begins to pull away from her but she grabs him, "Buffy, maybe we shouldn't." She shushes him and again draws him closer and kisses him with even more passion. She won't let him stop her this time. They spend the next few hours exploring each others bodies. When they are finally spent, they both fell asleep.

Angel woke up abruptly by the sound of a loud thunder crash. He sat up and checked his surroundings, he had no idea were he was. He looked over and saw a blond haired girl lying next to him in the bed. He quickly checked to make sure she was still alive. His cool touch made her flinch at first then she settled back down. He slowly got out of bed and noticed he wore no clothing. He searched around for some clothes, put them on, and ventured out of the bedroom. He walked around in the small apartment trying to figure out were he was. Nothing seemed familiar except for some weapons and a little art around the place. The last thing he remembered was being in an alley in New York. He had no idea how he got here and who he was in bed with. He did feel comfortable with her but thought it was a bad idea to be so near a human. His urges could take over and he may do something he may regret. It was then he decided that it was best to leave. It was better for him to leave this unfamiliar place then to stay and put that innocent girl at risk. He grabbed a coat from the closet, some weapons from the table, and some cash lying on the kitchen counter and strolled out the door.

Angel walked the streets of Sunnydale for hours it seemed. He had never been here before but he could feel the demonic energy flowing in this place. He walked by a newspaper box and checked the date and the place in which he was. The Sunnydale Times wow Sunnydale, CA how did he get here. He had managed to loose several years in the blink of an eye. He then decided since he was on the west coast, he would head down to LA. He had always wanted to check it out and since he was in California, why not. It would be day soon, he could smell the sun about to rise, so he needed to find a dark place to hide out until night came again and he could head out to LA. He didn't want to go back to the apartment he woke in, so he headed to the closest cemetery and found a crypt to sleep in.

Mean while, back in Angel's apartment, Buffy was beginning to wake. She slowly opened her eyes and rolled over to look for Angel. When she didn't see him in bed with her she jumped up and began to call his name. She received no response and got up to check the rest of the apartment. She looked everywhere, he was gone. She didn't understand why he would just leave like that. She also noticed a couple of things missing in the apartment. The money her mother had given her earlier that day for her birthday, Angel's signature black coat, and the clothes he had been wearing the night before. She thought maybe he had gone out for coffee or something so she went back into the bedroom to get dressed and wait for a little while. Another hour or two passed before she finally got up and left the apartment. It unnerved her that he would just leave without any word or anything, especially after the wonderful night they had spent together. She decided to go home change and head off to the school library and check in with the others.

When Buffy arrived at the library later that morning, she found everyone there except the one person she really wanted to see, Angel.

"My god Buffy, where have you been? We were worried sick; we thought something happened to you." Willow was the first to approach the young slayer.

"Is Angel here?" Buffy blurted out. "No, we thought you guys were together." Willow said back to her friend sounding a little worried. "Oh, we were but when we ran from the factory we split up. I thought maybe he came back here." Buffy was very worried now and Willow could tell.

"So, what did you find out about the Judge? Have our foes found all the required pieces yet? Giles finally piped up.

"No assembly required, he is fully functional." Buffy said to her watcher. "Angel and I barely made it out of there Giles. I just kicked the guy and I felt like I was on fire." Buffy continued the story of what occurred the night before. Buffy was trying to be helpful in doing something about the Judge but all she could think about was, were her lover was. How could he leave her like that? She was only listening to half of what was being said and only responded after Xander came up with his idea. She knew Spike and Drew had something up their sleeves and they needed to act fast. It would be dark in a few hours and time was ticking.

"I think I have an idea, but I'm going to need Cordy's help. Also, I need a vehicle." Xander said. Willow piped up and said "Ok, I can get Oz, he has a van." Willow was still upset about catching Xander and Cordy making out earlier. "Fine, that's good, call him, and Cordy, we will pick you up in an hour. Wear something trashy-er." Xander finished.

They went over the details of what Xander had planned, and for once he had a decent idea. They would meet back at the library at sundown and go from there.

Buffy decided that since she had a few hours to kill before she had to meet the Scooby gang, she would check Angel's apartment again. She knocked on the door first and then when she heard no response opened the door and entered. It looked the same as when she left that morning. She check the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen to see any signs that he had at least come back to shower or eat. Nothing, everything was the same, it was very disturbing. She began to think the worst thoughts, maybe he went out to get some blood or something and Drew and Spike captured him. What if the Judge burned him up? She began to get that panicky feeling and decided it would be better if she went back to the library and wait for everyone else. Maybe Giles could help her find out what happened to Angel after they took care of the Judge. She exited Angel's apartment openly sobbing and feeling scared to death that Angel was missing and she could do nothing about it.

She took her time getting back to the library, stopping by the Espresso Pump for a cappuccino. She needed the extra boost of caffeine and chocolate always helped the blues.

When she reached the library, Giles and Jenny were sitting at the table going over all the texts they had on the Judge. She knew the couple had gotten very close the last few months and it warmed her heart that Giles had someone in his life now. She approached them quietly and Jenny noticed right away that something was wrong with Buffy. "Buffy, what is it? Are you ok?"

"No, I mean, I don't know. I haven't heard from Angel since last night. When I went to his apartment earlier to check on him he wasn't there. I am worried something has happened to him. Maybe he got caught by Spike and his gang. I don't know what to do." Buffy let a tear escape down her cheek and Jenny felt her heart break at the sight. "Don't worry Buffy; Angel can take care of himself. He what, two hundred plus years old, I think in all that time he has learned a few tricks on how to stay alive or undead, whatever, you know what I mean." Jenny wanted to reassure Buffy, if anything her mind needed to be clear to fight this Judge guy. "I know, it's just, he has never disappeared like this before. He always lets me know if he's going somewhere so I don't worry. I don't like this, something doesn't feel right." Buffy was still upset but she had a job to do and she needed to focus on that. Besides, anything to keep her mind off Angel was good right now. She sat down beside Jenny and looked over to Giles. He gave her a warm smile and reached over to cover her hand with his for a moment. She smiled back; it was enough to help put her at ease just for a few moments at least. They sat there waiting for the others to arrive. It was only another half hour when the other four came bouncing through the doors of the library carrying what looked like a large coffin.

"What ya got there Xand?" Buffy asked. "I got a present for you. Thought you might like some extra fire power for the beastie who can't be killed." Xander seemed very proud of himself at the moment. "Wanna see how it works?" He asked her. "Yes, please" she responded rather quickly.

While Xander showed the slayer how to use the large weapon the happened to acquire, she rest of the gang flopped down at the table with Giles. "What's our next move Mr. Watcher?" Willow was the first to speak. "Well, I guess we need to figure out their next move. I am sure they will want to help the Judge gather his strength. They will be looking for a highly populated area, somewhere with lots of people in close proximity. Maybe somewhere like the Bronze I gather."

"I don't know, I think that the Bronze is ok but if it were me, I would be thinking bigger. The mall maybe, lots of people in close proximity. Yep that's my vote." Oz didn't always say much but when he did it was with purpose. "Right then, I think you may have something there. The mall would be an excellent spot for them. Lots of people and lots of exits for them if there is trouble." Giles was surprised at the young man. He was so quiet and reserved but he was finding him delightfully smart. He was feeling grateful that he and his slayer had so many eager, smart, and helpful people working with them.

They all agreed that Oz was right and decided to head to the mall. The Judge was in need of power and Spike's gang would be making a move tonight. Buffy knew they would be there. It was like she could feel it. They got to the mall and went in through the back entrance. They waited for the vampires to appear. They weren't disappointed, not so long after they set up in the center of the mall, they noticed Drew and the Judge emerge from the elevator. They sent the minions out to try and block the exits and the Judge began to burn anyone close to him. You could see the energy begin to build and it soon spread across the mall floor like a lighting bolt. Buffy sprang up from where she had been hiding and sent a bolt across to the room at the Judge to get his attention. He began to laugh at her and announced "No weapon forged can kill me." She readied the weapon, aimed, and fired it at him. Just as if came sailing towards him he said "what's that?" Then all you heard was a loud boom and Judge parts flying in the air. Drew had jumped off the stairs and on to the floor when she was the weapon being fired. As soon as the smoked cleared she got up and ran screaming from the mall.

They cleaned up the mess as best they could and left the mall. Just as Buffy reached the parking lot she thought she felt that feeling. The one she always gets when Angel was near. She looked around to see if he was there but he was no were in sight. Across the street Angel stood looking at the slayer. She was beautiful he thought and he remembered waking up in bed with her the day before. He wanted to get one last look at her before he headed out to LA. When she got in the van and left, he turned and walked away feeling that he would somehow miss this girl he didn't know. He walked down to the bus station and caught the next buss to LA.

They all got back to the library and were discussing how to properly dispose of the remains of the Judge. Most of his body was burned up but there were still pieces. Giles check his books to see if there was a spell or ritual they could perform to ensure he could never be reassembled. The whole gang was in on it except for Buffy who was sitting on the steps starring into space. Her mind racing about all the events of the last few days and what could have happened to Angel. She started to think maybe she did something wrong when they were together the night before. Maybe she scared him away; she had no idea what she would have done to deserve this. Why would he make her suffer this way?

Giles noticed how lost she looked. She was so blue and after the event that just occurred she would have been bouncing off the walls normally. To see her in this state was very disturbing to him and he couldn't tale watching her anymore. "Buffy, it's getting late and you look very tired. I am sure after the last few days' events you are in much need of some rest. We can handle this without you, why don't you go home and spend some time with your mother."

"Huh, oh, ok, I am sorta beat. Slaying can take a toll sometimes; I can hear my p.j.'s calling me. Thanks Giles, I'll call you tomorrow." And with that said she got up and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

It had nearly been a week since they took out the Judge and everything seemed to be going back to normal. Well, as normal as a town over a hell mouth anyway. The gang came up with a ritual to rid the world of the Judge permanently. Every day they met in the library for their regular Scooby updates, but Buffy was always absent. Giles began to make excuses for her, but they knew that she was out searching for Angel every minute she was able. They even began to patrol in the evening with Giles because Buffy had leads to follow up on. They were all concerned about Angel's sudden disappearance but her spirits were bordering on hysteria nearly all the time. She was jumpy and irritated with everyone around her and had yelled at Giles and stormed out of the library almost every day that week.

Buffy went by Angel's apartment at least twice a day to see if he returned. She beat up Willie every afternoon and after he ran out of demons to rat on, he began to make things up just to get rid of her. She searched every graveyard, mausoleum and cave that was in Sunnydale. She found no traces of Angel anywhere. That was when she decided to go back to the factory looking for Spike and Dru. Maybe they had captured him and were keeping him there hostage. When she got there they had already fled. She rousted some of the vampire minions they left behind and they told her that they left for New York the day she killed the Judge. They also told her that Angel had been seen lurking around the bus station that same night. After she dusted the last of them, she doused the place with alcohol that had been left by Spike and torched the place.

She went home that night feeling like she finally caught a break. She slept that night for the first time since Angel disappeared. As she lay in bed and began to dream, she felt a connection to him. She dreamed that they were together in his apartment making love. It was sweet and sexy and she felt so warm and loved. She closed her eyes tight and breathed in a deeply, she could smell him, taste him, and it was as though she were really there. Then all of a sudden she felt him pull away, when she opened her eyes she was sitting in a chair with all the Scooby gang staring at her. They didn't say a word, they just all turned to look across the room at the same time. When she turned her head to see what they were looking at, she saw Angel standing at the door to the library with his hands around Ms. Calendar's neck. She got up and ran over to him to find out what was going on, "Angel, what are you doing?" She yelled as she approached him. "You have to know what to see Buffy." He said to her, she woke up in a cold sweat at that very moment. She knew it was time to find out what was really going on.

The next morning Buffy came storming into the library, fire in her eyes, she was on a mission. She walked right past the whole Scooby gang that was sitting at the table and stomped directly into Giles' office. "Giles, have you seen Ms. Calendar around? I went to her class room but she wasn't there. I need to talk to her." Buffy spat at him. "No Buffy, I am afraid I have yet to see her this morning. Maybe she is running late." Giles told her with a questioning look on his face. "What's this all about Buffy? Have you found something out about Angel?" Giles was hoping to find out what she was so angry about. He knew Buffy and he could tell she was very volatile at the moment.

Just then the doors to the library opened and Jenny came strolling in with an arm full of books. She plopped them down on the counter and began to walk over to the table to talk to Willow and Xander. Buffy came briskly over to her and before she could say a word, Buffy had her pinned to the table by her neck. "What do you know?" Buffy yelled in her face. Giles was freaking out, "Buffy what are you doing? Let her go this instant. Have you gone mad?" Buffy didn't even flinch "I said what do you know?" Buffy demanded in a stern voice. Jenny put her hands up in defense, a plea to be released from Buffy's firm grip on her neck, "Ok, can't tell if I can't breath." Buffy released her grip on her neck but didn't move from over top of her. "I knew it could happen, I just didn't know how." Jenny finally stood up strait and looked at Giles. "I'm so sorry Buffy; I didn't know how until after it happened. You have to understand, he was the cruelest monster ever known to man and he had to pay for what he did to my people." She dropped her head, unable to look anyone in the eyes.

"I don't understand Jenny, what are you saying?" Giles was distraught, he loved this woman and now it seemed she had been lying to them all. "I'm sorry Rupert, I was sent here to watch Angel. I have known about him all my life; I was raised to hate him. My people are the ones who cursed him. I was to find out if his suffering was lessening and how. I had no idea what would happen thought, I swear, I didn't know." Jenny seemed to be pleading now. Buffy slowly backed away from her. When the whole scuffle started the gang jumped up from the table and backed away from them.

"What is going on? Tell us what you are talking about? What happens if his pain lessens?" Giles was the frantic one now. He knew Angel was missing and now Jenny had lied about who she was but what happened to Angel?

"If he is happy, well, if he has one moment of pure happiness he will lose his memory. So, if his moment of true happiness was Buffy, then he will lose his memory of her. He will have lost all memory until just before he first met her." Jenny was trying to explain the curse to them the best she could. Buffy turned and slumped down into a vacant chair. She put her head in her hands and began to cry, "It was me then, I did this."

"I'm so sorry Buffy. They never told me what would happen just that he would never be able to experience love or happiness, only pain and loneliness for what he had done. My uncle finally told me about the whole curse a few days ago. I called to tell him that Angel had disappeared and he told me about the whole curse. If I knew what would happen, I would have warned you both. Angel has saved my life several times, I owed you both that. I swear I didn't know." Jenny turned to Buffy as tears began to streak her face. Buffy couldn't take it anymore and fled from the library.

"Should we go after her? I am still somewhat baffled by this entire matter. They have been together for months now, what could have triggered this sudden happiness?" Giles was questioning everyone now.

"I think we should give her some time Giles. She needs to figure this out herself." Willow said sounding so sad. "So, what, Angel lost his memory and took off somewhere?" Willow was now facing Jenny.

"I guess so; I mean who knows where he is. I did a little digging myself after I spoke to my uncle. I found out that Angel spent a lot of time in NY before he came to Sunnydale. He may try to find a way back there." Jenny felt so bad, she had no idea what to say or do now. "Rupert, please forgive me. All I want to do is help."

"Yes, well, I think you have done enough Ms. Calendar. Now if you will excuse me, I need to make a few calls, good day." And Giles walked to his office and closed the door. Jenny picked up her things and exited the library.

"Excuse me, have I lost my mind or did Buffy just admit to sleeping with dead boy?" Xander finally spoke. "I mean how else would he get a moment of pure happiness?"

"Shut the hell up Xander, this is so not the time for your stupid humor." Cordy said to him then grabber her purse and left the library as well.

"Well, I guess it's time to hit the class rooms now" Oz said and grabbed Willow's arm to lead her out. "Yea, anything is better than sitting around here with that mental picture." Xander said while walking through the doors into the hall. As the doors to the library closed you could hear Willow yelling 'shut up Xander'.

Buffy was beside herself as she walked from school back to her house. There was no way should could sit thru a whole day of school after the news she was hit with this morning. All she wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed, and cry herself to sleep. Her mom was working late at the gallery tonight so she would have the whole house to herself for hours. She would rest today, and then tonight, she would go out a kill as many vampires as possible. It had been a week since she patrolled and now more than ever she needed to blow off some steam.

She laid in bed thinking over everything that had happened over the past week. She could not believe that a week ago she was happy and with the man she loved, and now he was gone. How could she possibly help him? Where did he go? Who would help her find him? She cried until no tears were left. She lay in bed until the sun went down and the house grew dark. Finally, she got up out of bed and took a hot shower. The water was hot and steamy and for a few brief moments she stood not thinking about anything. Getting dressed was even more of a chore. It felt like someone had drained all the life out of her body and she was just a slow moving shell. She dressed, grabbed a few weapons, and left the house. She needed something to take her mind off of Angel, even if it was just a few hours. Patrolling seemed lonely without him and when she reached the cemetery is was unusually quiet.

It seemed as though this was going to one of those nights were nothing was happening. Since Dru and Spike left the demon population was laying low. She hopped a new vampire would be out looking for a meal but nothing seemed to be happening. After a half hour or so Buffy heard a scream off in the distance, she ran as fast as she could towards the sound. Sure enough it was a girl struggling with a vampire. She ran up and kicked the vamp with a round house sending him to the ground. She looked at the girl, "now would be a good time to run" she said to her with a smirk on her face. The girl took her cue and bolted. "So, ready for some real fun?" Buffy turned to face her opponent. "Oh darn, just when I was about to work out some kinks." After she turned to fight the vamp she noticed him running the other way. She wanted to chase after him but she felt so tired. She thought maybe it would be better if she went home and got some sleep. It only took her fifteen minutes to get to her house. As she approached the house she was a figure sitting on her front porch. It was a man, short, wearing a stupid looking hat and terribly ugly jacket. His presence gave her an uneasy feeling and she reached in her jacket to grab mister pointy just in case. She walked up the steps and approached the strange looking man, "Um, hello, can I help you?"

"You must be Buffy." Was all the man said? He extended his hand to her and she reluctantly shook it. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Buffy asked. "Not really, this is our first meeting. Let's just say I'm a …….friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel felt so strange. He was in a place that was unfamiliar and he couldn't remember how he got there. He had wandered around Sunnydale all evening and then found a crypt to get some sleep in. When he awoke the next evening he ventured out to find the bus station. He knew that he needed to find out what happened to him and the only way to do that was to go to LA and talk to a seerer. He had heard of several demons that lived in LA that specialized in just this situation. **

**He reached the bus station and scraped up enough cash to buy a one way ticket to LA. The bus didn't leave for a few hours, so Angel had some time to kill. He walked around a little and found himself in the parking lot across from the mall. That's when he noticed the people exiting from the mall in a panic. A short time after, he saw a girl coming out and head towards a van. It was the same girl he had woken up in bed with the day before. She looked so sad. He could feel the power coming off of her and it was then he finally realized that she was the slayer. He knew that he felt that same feeling when he was near her in the apartment. He wanted to run over to her and ask her why he was here, what he was doing in that apartment, and why they were in bed together. He thought it was strange that she felt so familiar to him and the sad look on her face made him want to run over, put his arms around her, and comfort her. It was wrong to feel that way, he was a vampire and she was the slayer and if he didn't watch what he did she would turn him into a pile of dust. She was so beautiful; he couldn't help but stare at her. He tried to stay in the shadows so he was not seen but he couldn't shake the feeling that she knew he was there. She began to look in his direction and at one point he thought she saw him as he ducked behind some bushes. He guessed she gave up when she and her friends got into the van and left the mall. He felt relieved and sad at the same time. He wanted so much to talk to her but he was scared of overstepping his boundaries. He figured he would go to LA and see what he could find out first. He turned and headed back for the bus station feeling like he may miss this girl he did not know.**

**Angel slept almost the whole ride to LA, and in his slumber he saw that same blond haired girl. He dreamed of walking with her thru cemeteries and parks, and kissing passionately. He woke up just before the bus reached LA. He got off the bus and began to wander the streets of LA not knowing were he was going or who to talk to. He thought of the dream he had on the bus, he remembered kissing and holding the beautiful blond and it felt so real, like it wasn't a dream at all but a memory. He wandered for hours until he found himself in front of a bar. He watched several demons enter, so he thought why not.**

**He was surprised to see that it was a karaoke bar. Demons of all kinds were sitting around and some were up on stage singing. There were three razorback demons singing the Pointer Sisters and the sound of their voices was making him sick to his stomach. Well, it was either the singing or the nagging gurgling of hunger. It had been days since he had eaten and in fact since his memory was gone he really couldn't recall the last time he did eat. He started checking his pockets for some cash to get a drink, but then he remembered he had spent everything he had on a bus ticket. He wondered over to a table in the back and sat down. He had no idea what he was doing here but at the moment there was no where else to be. He hoped the next act on stage would be better as he sat down at the table. He noticed a demon approaching him and hoped that it was going to the table next to him. He had no money and was in no mood to talk to strange looking demons, especially ones dressed like this one. First of all he had on a bright blue suit with a red shirt, and the brightest orange tie he had ever seen. Most demons wore dark clothing so as not to be noticed. Stealth and cunning came hard to a demon sporting a bright orange tie and a red shirt. This guy wanted to be noticed and by the look on his green face, he wanted Angel to notice him. He approached Angel's table with a smile on his face and two drinks in his hands.**

"**Hello gorgeous, I see you're here all alone. I figured since this is your first time visiting I would buy you a drink. They call me The Host here, what might your name be?" The demon asked him as he set the drink down in front of Angel.**

"**Angel. I heard the music from outside and I thought I would check it out. What is this place?" Angel asked the strange looking demon. He noticed after he had sat down at the table with him that he had green looking skin and small red horns on his head.**

"**Why this is Karatos, it's a sanctuary, and it's also a karaoke bar. I built this place a few years ago. Demons come from all over to sing for me and find their path. Maybe that's why you're here; something has brought you to this place. How's about you grace us with a number sweet cheeks?" This guy was crazy, Angel thought. "Listen Angelcakes, I can see you are nervous about the singing part, don't sweat it not everyone has the pipes to sell records. Case in point, the pointer sisters over there on stage" The Host pointed to the three razorback demons on stage. "Thing is, I can't read you if you don't sing. Tell you what; I will leave you this book to look over. If anything jumps out at you, let me know. I will be over at the bar; since this number is almost up I need to talk to the triplets. I know you don't have any scratch, I saw you digging dust from your pockets when you came in. Drink up the O'pos. Is on me tonight, ok tall dark and handsome?" With that said the demon walked back over to the bar leaving Angel feeling somewhat confused. Who was this demon and why was he being so nice to him? **

**Angel began to look through the book and downed the first drink the host had brought him. He didn't realize until he picked up the glass again that the host had sent another drink over to the table. He downed that one and was finally feeling a little better. He hated the fact that he had been treated like a charity case but his hunger outweighed his pride at the moment and he just enjoyed the free feast he had been handed.**

**He kept tossing through the pages of the song book as other demons came up on stage to sing. Hours passed and the bar began to filter down to just a few demons. Angel finally found the page with Barry Manilo on it. He knew some of these songs and figured if he was going to sing, it should be something he knew the words to. He told the Host the song he would sing, then downed one last glass of courage and ventured up on stage. As he began to sing, he kept looking over to the host to check his reactions. He finished the song Mandy, and stepped off stage and over to the host. He sat down and waited. "Well, tell me something."**

"**Okay, I see you are very confused. Also, I think you have been screwed by love and a curse. What I don't understand is why you left to come here? Didn't you feel like you belonged there?" He was asking Angel the question, but he knew that Angel didn't have the answer. "Lets back up a century shall we. Can you tell me anything about the curse?"**

**Angel didn't know what to say. How did this guy know about the curse? Man is he good, "Not really. About a hundred years ago, I killed a girl, gypsy. She was favored among her clan so they decided to curse me, and it was a good one too, gave me a soul. You have no idea what it's like to do the things I have done…..and care. These people cursed me to walk around forever reliving everyday the torture and death I reaped as a vampire. As for the curse itself, I really don't know much." **

"**Well muffin, I can tell you this, the curse is a doosey. Its looks like they not only wanted you to suffer, but also never feel any happiness at all. I think the best thing you can do is go back to where you were. What you left behind was love my friend. I think that you may need her help to find out more about your curse." The Host was telling Angel this with all the sympathy he could muster. He laid his hand on top of Angel's in a friendly gesture of support. "Go back to her, she will help you."**

"**You don't understand this girl is the slayer. I am a vampire. Vampires and Slayers don't fall in love, they kill each other. There is no way she would be willing to help me." Angel thought the host had flipped his lid.**

"**No sweet cheeks, this Slayer is special, and so are you. You are unique, a diamond in the rough so to speak. Yes, a vampire, but with a soul. The love is already there all you have to do is go back and try to find it." The Host felt so sorry for this man, or vampire. He knew that there was love in his life but it had been stripped from him. A hundred years of repenting for his past sins and one moment of true, pure happiness and he is sent back to square one. "Look, I don't know how this girl feels about you but I do know this, you love her. No curse or spell can erase the burn marks of love in someone's aura, it's always there in the back were spells can't reach. If you want to know what happened to you and your memories you need to seek out the girl. You have a great future ahead of you but unless you are willing to face your past and find out what happened your going to be very lost and lonely. Your path lies with this girl. That's all I can tell you, the rest is up to you." The Host got up from the table and walked back to the bar. Angel sat there for a few more minutes thinking about what was said before he got up to leave. He thanked the host and walked out the door. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to update this story. Christmas and work have had me so busy lately, not much time to sit and write. I hope this chapter is worth waiting for. Please review and let me know.

Buffy shook the strange mans hand who was standing on her front porch but her spidey senses were telling her that he was not human. She didn't know if he was evil though, so she decided to let him speak his peace and then she would decide whether to slay him or not. "So, whose friend are you anyway?" Buffy started the conversation off with her first question.

"Well, you're all business and no fun. I was just hoping to get a date for prom." The strange man was starting to get on Buffy's nerves already. "Look, I'm tired; just get to the point of your little visit here. Who are you and what do you want?"

The man gave a slight giggle and staggered back, pushing his hat up. He sat down on the top step and put his hands together in his lap. "Fine, the name is Whistler. Originally I was sent here to help Angel. Which I thought I had already done, and then all of a sudden I get called back here again. The only thing I really know is that he is supposed to be here and he's not. My sources told me to come here and talk to you about it." He paused for a few moments, looking at Buffy to catch her reaction and wait for her to continue. She said nothing to him. She stood there with a blank expression on her face, staring at Whistler but not really looking at him. She was lost in her own little world at the moment. Any mention of Angel's name put her mind into a spin and all she could do was think of where he could be. What was he doing, was he hurt or lost. "Um, hello, anyone there………can you hear me?" Whistler started to wave his hand in front of Buffy.

After a few seconds she shook her head slightly and looked at Whistler again, "What, oh, sorry……did you say you came to help Angel?"

"That's right; I came to help you find Angel. So why don't you tell me everything that happened so we can figure out where he might have gone to." Whistler was saying this to Buffy with a sarcastic tone. Buffy became instantly enraged and slowly walked up to Whistler. "Ok buddy, I don't know who you really are. It's late, and I am so not in the mood for smart ass demons coming to my front door in the middle of the night being all criptive and wearing the ugliest clothes I have ever seen. So you are going to tell me what I need to know, then you're going to get lost, unless you want to meet the pointy end of my weapon." Buffy then pulled out the stake she had been holding on to in her pocket and pointed it at Whistler. He jumped up from the step and put his hands in the air. "Hey lets not get hasty now. I came here to help not get killed, so let's take a deep breath and start again. I'll tell you how we met and why I was sent to help you if you put the stake down."

"Fine, start talking, but if I don't like were this is going it's the pointy end for you, got it." Buffy was not playing around. She was tired of people telling her half of a story after the fact. She wanted to know everything about Angel and any way she could help him. She needed him back so badly. She felt like a part of her was missing. It was her fault that he was missing, and she needed to do everything possible to get him back. She walked up on the porch and took a seat on the couch. Whistler took the hint and came over to sit next to her. He had a strange look on his face. He wasn't sure coming here had been the best decision but the Powers that Be only gave him so much to work on. He had only been told that Angel was missing and they needed him to be found. The only leads they gave him were Buffy and now he felt that she may kill him before he could finish his mission.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. You know that Angel was cursed with a soul about a hundred years ago. He spent a lot of time wandering around places. He didn't know what to do with himself. He was no longer just a demon out to kill and feed, not with a soul. The other vampires didn't want him around anyway. He didn't want to be around humans either; they just made him crave blood. So he spent years scavenging for small animals and rats to feed on. He had hit an all time low and was living in an alley in New York City when I found him. Feeding on rats, living in filth, he stunk to high heaven. I showed him another way to live, tried to steer him in the right direction. I showed him that he could live in this world not just exist. He made a decision then to become good, to fight on the side of good. He came out here to the west coast and set up shop here in Sunnydale. When I left him, he had an apartment and was on the right path. I just wanted to know what happened after that." Whistler was trying to tell her the story without upsetting her more. He knew she was agitated and he hoped she didn't kill him before they finished talking.

"He still has his apartment over by the Bronze. I'm not sure how to explain the whole story to you. What I know for sure is that his curse is what caused him to disappear. The gypsies cursed him with a soul but with a bonus attached. If he experiences one moment of pure happiness….." Buffy began to cry. She couldn't finish telling him. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." She got up from the couch and moved to the front door. "Please, can we do this tomorrow? I just……I just cant right now."

"Sure thing, I will come by in the morning and we can talk then. Ok." Whistler gave her a small smile and turned to leave. Buffy didn't wait to see him depart; she just walked into the door and ran up to her room. She collapsed on her bed and cried. She kept thinking that once again she would have to tell someone it was all her fault that Angel was gone. She knew she was the cause of this. What was she going to do if they can't find him? She felt she may die of a broken heart and began to sob even more. She felt like she couldn't breath, like something was choking her do death and all she could do was cry. She thought of calling Willow but her body was so tired, like she was drained of all her energy, that even getting up to make a call seemed to much an effort. She lay in her bed crying until she fell asleep.

The sun came up the next morning like it always did but Buffy did not welcome it. She lay in her bed, eyes swollen from a night of crying and very restless sleep. She watched the curtains lightly blow around from the cool morning breeze blowing in the window. She knew she should get out of bed and get dressed but that would mean having to go and talk to that guy Whistler again. She wasn't looking forward to that conversation at all. She needed to tell him about the curse and what happened after their night together so they could maybe find Angel, but saying it out loud was not something she really wanted to do. She heard her mother moving around in her room and new that soon she would be yelling for her to get up for school. She finally got out of bed and headed to the shower. Maybe standing under the hot water would make her fell a little better.

Joyce was in the kitchen making coffee and some toast when her daughter finally made an appearance. She became alarmed at the sight of her. She looked like she had not slept in days. Dark circles under her blood shot eyes and she slinked into the room like someone was dragging her. "Sweetheart are you feeling alright? You look terrible, are you running a fever?" Buffy looked up at her mother and tried to give her a smile but she failed miserably. "I'm fine, just didn't sleep well that's all. How about a little of that coffee?" Buffy walked over to the counter and poured herself a cup. She sat down and tried to wake up more, even just to make her mother feel better. "Well if you don't feel better after you get to school, go to the nurse and have her call me. I don't think you should go to school if you are sick. Maybe I should cancel my trip. If you're sick I don't want to be going anywhere." Joyce was really concerned now. She never remembered Buffy looking so ill. She didn't want to go away and leave Buffy to take care of herself. "Thanks mom, but I'm fine, no need to worry. I'll have a little coffee and everything will be peach keen, you'll see." Buffy finished her coffee, gave her mother a kiss and headed off to school. Maybe a normal day with her friends would help take her mind off things.

Normal, what was that anyway, so much for normal, when Buffy got to the library she found Whistler sitting there waiting for her? "So the gangs all here, plus one." Buffy announced as she entered to library. She saw that everyone was sitting around the table. Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordelia, Giles, and of course Miss Calendar, whom which she hoped she wouldn't be seeing there for a while. Buffy walked up the Giles with fire in her eyes, "What's she doing here?" She pointed at Jenny. "Buffy please, lets deal with the matter at hand. I believe you have been aquatinted with our new friend here." Giles pointed to a smiling Whistler. "We've met what's this all about anyway?" Buffy was getting very agitated, first this guy shows up on her front porch in the middle of the night and now here he is sitting at the table like he's been around for years of something. "Yes, please sit down and we can all get started then." Giles motioned for Xander to get Buffy a seat. "Miss Calendar has been filling our friend here on the curse. He has told us of your conversation last night so we took the liberty to fill him in on the rest. He thinks he may know were to start looking." Giles hoped that Buffy would not be angry for telling Whistler of her situation but one look at her told him that she was relived not to have to tell the story herself. "He says he knows someone in LA who may be able to help. There is a demon in LA who reads people's aura. Maybe this demon can help us or tell us something we may be over looking." Giles seemed hopeful. He knew Buffy was upset and he wanted to help her find Angel. He had grown quite fond of Angel and his disappearance was strange. Buffy was the slayer and her job was to fight the evil that came to the hell mouth, but Buffy had help. She had Willow and Xander, and every so often Cordelia would help out but the most help came from Angel. He was strong, a good fighter, and he knew that Angel loved Buffy. "I think you should go to LA with Whistler and see what this demon can do for you." Buffy didn't say anything she shook her head and then turned to Jenny to give an evil glare. She knew that Jenny didn't mean for anything bad to happen but she couldn't help but blame her. "It's settled then, you leave for LA tomorrow after your mother leaves for her trip. We will patrol while you are gone. Now I think the rest of you should get to class now." Giles walked to his office and shut the door. He also was still upset with Jenny. He wanted to talk to her so badly but he would never do anything to upset Buffy more. When they found Angel and everything was normal again, he and Jenny would have a talk.

Buffy spent the rest of the day lost in thought. She went from class to class in a trance. All her thoughts were about Angel and the trip they were taking to LA. As the day progressed she felt more and more eager to leave, she could feel all her energy beginning to return to her. Just the thought of doing something to find Angel made her feel better. She couldn't wait until nightfall so she could go patrol and blow off some steam. Willow and Xander offered to patrol with her but she told them to rest up because they had to take over when she left.

Night finally came and Buffy hit the cemetery ready for a fight. She wasn't disappointed because just after she entered Restfield, she was attacked by a vampire. 'This guy has no idea what kind of trouble he is in.' Buffy thought to herself. He came at her with his game face on and Buffy kicked him with a round house as soon as he came near her. He flipped back to his feet and lunged at her again. She punched him in the face and swept his feet out from under him. She stepped back so he could get up and he looked at her puzzled. That only last for a few seconds before he jumped up and ran at her again. She kicked him again in the face and he staggered back but came up quick and hit her back. She flew backwards and grabbed her face. She wiped the blood from her lip and smiled at the vamp before running full force at him. She punched him in the gut and then in the head then spun around with another roundhouse knocking him to the ground. She jumped on top of him while he was down and pulled out her stake. Just before she plunged the stake into his heart she said, "Thanks for the workout; it was just what I needed." Then she rammed the stake into his heart and he turned to dust. She got up from the ground put the stake into her back pocket and headed for home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have been unable to update due to lack of sleep and writers block. Last night I had a wonderful dream and some great inspiration. Hope you guys like this chapter and if I am boring you please tell me. I need reviews PLEASE.

Buffy was beside herself. She had been sitting in class all day watching the clock tick. She couldn't wait for school to be over and to get on with the trip she was taking with Whistler. She still wasn't sure if she trusted him or even liked him for that matter, but he was here to help and right now he was all she had.

Last night after patrol, she went home and got ready for bed. She was exhausted but sleep didn't come easy. She tossed and turned thinking about Angel again. Yes, dusting that vamp got rid of some of her angst but it still left her listless. She needed rest but the anticipation of were they may go and what they may find out left her edgy and her mind would not stop spinning.

When she got to school the next morning, everyone was assembled in the library as usual. She shuffled in and took a seat at the table next to Xander. When she looked around for Giles she noticed he was in his office standing there talking with Whistler. She had no idea what was being said but Giles had a concerned look on his face. She tried to shake off the uneasy feeling it gave her and she turned to her friends for a little morning chat fest. "So, you guys ready for tonight's slayage? I know I won't be here to protect you out there, so please be careful."

"Don't worry Buffster, we can handle it. We have been around you long enough to know when to fight and when to run screaming like a girl." Xander always knew what to say to put a smile on Buffy's face.

Giles was surprised to see Whistler arrive this morning. He thought that he wouldn't show again until it was time to leave, "Whistler, what brings you here this morning?" Whistler smiled and took his hat off, "Hello Giles, nice to see you again. I was hoping to have a word with you before Buffy and I left for LA. Could we go somewhere a little more private?" Giles motioned for him to go to his office, "Of course, my office is over here."

They walked into Giles' office and as Giles turned to look out the door he saw the rest of the Scooby's coming in. "What can I do for you?"

"See, the thing is……I kind of need your help with something. Normally I would not need any help and I hate to ask but…..I need to borrow your car….and maybe some money. Now before you shoot me down let me explain." Whistler had his hands up in a defensive manner. Giles just looked at him with a concerned look but he was also getting agitated. This demon just pops out of know where and now he's asking for money and his car, "bloody hell" Giles muttered under his breath. He looked up from Whistler and noticed Buffy had entered the library. "Can we speed this up, Buffy is here and I want to go over a few things with her before she has to get to class."

"Sure thing boss, it's just, well I am a demon of meager means. Don't get me wrong when I need something the PTB usually help me out but for some reason things haven't appeared to be working in my favor. I think they sent me on this mission but they don't want to become too involved. Usually I find my own way around but since I have to take Buffy along I don't think hitching a ride with someone or hoping a train is her thing ya know. Besides, I know she is needed here and I don't want to keep her away any longer than I have to." Whistler was trying to convince Giles and he knew the only way to do that was to assure him that Buffy would be back as soon as possible.

"I suppose I can help you but first I need to know who you are going to see. I don't want Buffy in any unnecessary danger. Her place is here, and while I too would like to find Angel, Buffy has a duty to fulfill." Giles was stressing his words to Whistler, trying his best to be civil but enforcing his uneasiness of the situation. "I can't tell you that. The only thing I can tell you is that we are going to seek the guidance of seers that work for the PTB's, they should be able to at least steer us in the right direction. Hopefully we shouldn't be gone for more than a day." Whistler wanted to tell Giles more but he thought that maybe he might not let Buffy go if he thought it was too risky. "Fine, come back here this evening before its time to leave. I will have everything ready by then." Giles liked this situation even less. He wanted to help Buffy, but he was starting to think that this was a bad idea. He then decided that after Whistler leaves he should call the council and find out if they had anything on him. 'This guy better be on the level or I will kill him myself.' Giles thought after Whistler left the office.

The Scooby gang was all still sitting at the table when Whistler came out and exited the library, smiling and tipping his hat to everyone. Buffy looked at the odd man and then cringed at the thought of having to sit in a car with him for two hours with nothing to say. She got a funny tingling when he was around and she wasn't sure if her spidey senses were telling her he was evil or not. Most of the time she could feel if a demon was all evil doer but this guy had her teetering. She thought maybe after this was over she needed to talk to Giles about it.

Xander noticed Buffy deep in thought and wasn't sure it was good or bad. He decided it was time to lighten the mood. "Hey Buffster, penny for your thoughts and if they are of the sexual nature I could go a quarter of fifty cents even."

Buffy was somewhat startled at the sudden break in the silence but as soon as she focused on what he said she smiled and smacked him on his arm. "Gees Xand, is that all you think about?" Buffy said laughing.

"I am of the male nature, so yes to answer you question. Might I reiterate the quarters for you thoughts offer, it could be worth both our whiles." Xander said this with a strait face until Buffy hit him once again in the arm. She hit him harder this time and he grabbed his arm in pain "Ouch, hey just a mere mortal here, no super strength." Buffy smiled at him feeling a little bad, sometimes she didn't know her own strength and she would never purposefully hurt her friend. "Sorry Xand, I will try and hold back next time."

Giles came out to greet everyone and they began to go over the plan for the evenings patrol. They all agreed and Giles told them to meet back at the library at sundown. Everyone got up and left to go to class except for Buffy whom Giles had asked to stay behind. "Buffy, I would like to discuss this trip you are taking with Whistler. I find it somewhat disturbing that he cannot tell me who you will be seeing or how long it will actually take. I am going to call the council today and see if they have any information on this demon or man or whom ever he may be. I don't know if I fully trust him and I think you should be very careful. Take weapons with you, you never know what you may come up against." Giles was worried and Buffy could tell by the look in his eyes. She didn't even have to listen to what he said to know he didn't like this at all. She even felt a little of his reservations about Whistler but she didn't want to worry him even more. She kept her worries to herself; she figured if this guy tried anything he was going to regret it. "Don't worry Giles; I will be fully stocked with shiny and not so shiny weaponry. If this is just a scam or if things get wiggy I will manage it, remember I am the Slayer." Buffy smiled, patted Giles on the arm, and walked out of the library leaving Giles standing there with a small smirk on his face thinking, 'That's my girl'.

In LA, Angel had found himself wandering the streets of Hollywood. He had no idea what he was going to do or where he may go. After his talk with the host he thought of heading strait back to Sunnydale, but the next night left him with more questions. He thought he better get his head together first and figure out how he would approach this girl and ask for her help.

He walked around for hours in the dark alleys of Hollywood, just thinking about everything he was told a few nights ago. Then he found a corner and sat down. It was unusually hot this night and he took his coat off and laid it down next to him. He sat and watched the people walk by. This was LA and all the tourist were busy sight seeing and not noticing the brooding guy parked on the corner. He loved to watch the living. He knew that he could not be a part of that life going on but he still loved to watch it. He saw couples walking hand in hand. He saw families walking with their children, taking pictures, talking, laughing, and having a good time. His heart was dead but as he watched this, it warmed him a little inside. Some people did see him sitting there and a few dropped some money down on his coat lying next to him. He wanted to tell them not to but he couldn't bring himself to ever mutter a word to them. He thought to himself, he was a monster, made of evil darkness, and he had no right to even speak to these people who gave to him even though they didn't know him. It was getting late and he thought it was time to find a place to sleep.

He picked up his coat and moved down the alley and away from the busy street. As he strolled down a quiet side street, he noticed a little Café. Normally Angel didn't eat or drink real food but he couldn't help but to venture in this little place and order a coffee. He smiled at the man as he paid for his drink and walked back out the door. Out side of the Café where tables and chairs. They had small umbrellas over them and quaint little scarves on top. He decided to sit down and enjoy his coffee like a normal person even though he wasn't.

He sat there for a long while, just sipping the coffee and feeling the cool night breeze. He thought it had been so long since he felt such a quiet peace. That was until someone came over to a table across from him and took a seat. He was a scruffy looking guy, tall with dark hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at Angel and picked up a news paper as he sat down. Angel thought he looked rough around the edges, wearing a dirty looking brown leather jacket and black jeans with a dark navy blue tee shirt. He felt uneasy now, his quiet bliss shattered by the new person in front of him. His coffee was almost gone and quite cold now. So he decided it was time to move on and find a place to sleep for the night. As he got up from his seat to leave the man suddenly spoke to him. He had a familiar accent that Angel knew to be Irish and Angel got a funny vibe from him. "Hello Angel, been sitting here long?"


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy leaned back into the car seat and opened the window. She breathed in the cool night air and began to relax. She had been so wound up all day with anticipation of tonight's journey that she thought she may go crazy. She spent the better part of her day sitting in class dazed and watching the minutes click by.

When that last bell rang she almost jumped for joy and ran sprinting towards the library to a waiting Giles. He suggested they spar for an hour or so until her mother got home from work. She didn't mean to but all that pent up energy came out while she was training with Giles. He held large pads on his hands and had her practicing high kicks. She kicked his right hand, spun around fast and raised her leg to kick his left hand but her aim was a little off and she kicked him in the chest knocking all the breath from him, sending him backwards into the counter. He hit the ground with a loud thump and let out a breath. It took him a moment or two to catch his breath before he attempted to get up from the floor. Buffy ran to him screaming his name and feeling so bad for hitting him. "I'm so sorry Giles. I don't know my own strength sometimes. I didn't mean it. Are you ok?" Buffy held out a hand to help him rise and one look into her sorrow filled eyes and Giles melted. He was not mad at Buffy but he was a little surprised that she could catch him off guard like that. He had trained for many years at the council and had never been knocked down like this before. He looked at her again and realized she had a sheer look of terror in her eyes and he began to feel bad for her. "Its ok Buffy, I'm fine. Just a little winded but I think that is enough training for today." Giles gave her a smile then staggered over to the table to sit and catch his breath fully.

"I think I might as well head home to meet mom anyway. She wants to have a family dinner before she leaves for her trip tonight. I still have some things to pack for myself, besides; I think I've done enough damage here." Buffy giggled and put a hand on her watchers shoulder. He smiled back and shook his head. With that said she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door.

She had dinner with her mother and they said their good byes. She packed the rest of her things and headed back to the library to meet up with the gang and wait for Whistler. On the way to the school, Buffy took a short cut through Whitfield Cemetery, she was so wound up that if she didn't release at least some energy she might not be able to sit in that car for the whole ride to LA. She just wanted a little rumble to get the juices flowing and blow off steam, but it was looking like a bust. She was almost to the edge of the cemetery and nothing. Not one evil beastie in sight and she thought she may have to find another way to get ride of the pent up energy she now had. Just as she reached the sidewalk though, she heard a scream coming from behind her. She dropped her bag on the bench that sat beside the curb and turned to run towards the sound of the screams. She ran weaving in and out of tomb stones and ran towards a large mausoleum. She heard another scream as she turned the corner to the back side of the mausoleum and stopped dead in her tracks.

It was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. Large bulging red eyes glowed in the dark and it stunk like week old Chinese food. It was almost seven foot tall, dark greenish brown skin, and long fat fingers with three inch nails. She thought to herself 'The smell alone would make me scream'. It had cornered two teenage girls and it had one of them pinned to the ground with his foot. When he turned to look at Buffy she saw slimy goo dripping from his mouth. "Oh, yuck…….ugly, smelly, and a drooler, I think someone is in bad need of a shower and maybe a box or two of breathe mints. NASTY. Hey, why don't you let the girls go and we have that talk about personal hygiene." The demon let out a loud howl and it looked like its eyes glowed darker. Buffy didn't wait for it to advance on her; she spun around and kicked it with all her weight sending it sailing backwards to the ground. "Now would be a good time to get out of here" she yelled at the two girls. They didn't say anything just sprinted away as fast as they could. The demon got to his feet and let out another screech this one sounding more like a battle cry. Enraged, with eyes glowing a deeper shade of red, it ran at full force towards her. It was large, bulky kind of, and didn't move as fast as Buffy could. As soon as it reached her, she bent her knees and somersaulted over the demons head landing on her feet and punching it with both fists in the back. It hit the mausoleum wall with a loud thump and Buffy thought she heard the sound of bones crunch. It fell backwards to the ground and shook its head a moment before trying to rise up again.

Buffy stood in a battle stance and waited for the demon to get to his feet. It slowly got off the ground grunting and spewing bloody saliva from its mouth. Its eyes dimmed somewhat and it was having a hard time breathing. It stumbled towards Buffy and she backed away slightly. The smell of this thing was making her stomach turn and she thought if she had to endure much more of it she may loose her dinner. She went to punch it again but this time as she approached it, it dropped to dodge her blow and back handed her hard across the face. The hit was hard enough to cause her to hit the ground hard but she jumped back up and kicked the monster with a roundhouse kick sending it back into the wall. She never gave it a chance to recover. She kicked its head up and punched strait through its chest killing it.

The fight left her feeling tired for the first time all day. She finally got some good violence in and felt much better. She picked up her bag and headed off to the school.

It was several hours later that she and Whistler started driving towards LA. The two didn't speak much during the trip. She wasn't sure if it was because she was tired or felt awkward talking to a stranger. Yes they had spoken a few times but he was still a big mystery to her. She wanted to ask who they were seeing but decided it could wait until they arrived in LA.

LA.

Angel was stunned into silence. Who was this guy and how did he know him. He had a photographic memory and he would have remembered meeting this guy. He stared at the man with a puzzled look on his face. The man could see that Angel was uncomfortable and he tried to bail him out. "Sorry lad, the answer to you question, even though you haven't asked, is no. We don't really know each other. I know you, but we have never been introduced, officially that is." The man got up and held his hand out to Angel. "Doyle, nice to meet ya."

Angel took his hand and still had the same puzzled look glued to his face. "How do you know me?"

"See, you are Angel, vampire with a soul, right. I was sent here by the Powers that Be. They sent me here to help guide you." Doyle motioned Angel to sit with him. Angel hesitated for a moment then took a seat across from him. "You work for the Powers of what? I don't under stand. How are you supposed to guide me? I am just a vampire, a soul yes, but still evil, you know." Angel's puzzled look turned to one of skepticism. He thought this guy was nuts.

"Yea, I know it's a bit of a pill to swalla, but I work for the good guys. They give me these visions telling me to help people. Now I'm here to help you. They tell me you have a destiny to fulfill but it's up to you to do it. I'm just here to help you decide what you want. I know your confused, and so am I a little, but I think I can help you if you let me. Do you have a place to sleep?" Doyle sounded sincere to Angel but he still didn't know if he should trust him. "Not really, I was going to try and find a place when you got my attention." Doyle smiled and got up from the table. "Come on, you can crash at my place until you figure out what's what."


	7. Chapter 7

They had finally reached the city limits and Buffy thought it was about time. She sat there thinking if they had to sit in this musty old car much longer she may go out of her mind. She glanced over at Whistler every once in a while and he too seemed as though he maybe be feeling the same. The ride was very quiet, neither seeming to want to talk.

She knew that this ride was going to get to her, thus the joyful rumble of the slayage just before her departure. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Angel and where they were headed. In her thoughts she gathered all the questions she would ask of Whistler and whom ever he was bringing her to see. She was not all that comfortable with going along with Whistler but if there was a chance to help Angel then she would do what she had to. There it was again, Angel, always in her mind. All she could now think about was getting him back, wrapping her arms around him, and never letting go again. If that meant going along with this guy or demon or who ever he was then she would do it.

Giles had tried to ensure her that Whistler was here to help. He too was weary of the sudden appearance of this creature. He called the Council and a few other friends and found a few things out about the mysterious new guy. He was a lower level demon, put on this earth to help balance the scales between good and evil. He had no role to play only to do the bidding for the Powers That Be. He would help good or evil depending on the situation and right now the PTB wanted him to help the Slayer. She was fine with that but if he changed sides in the middle she had no problem with taking him down.

As soon as they crossed over the city limits, Buffy began to fidget in the seat. She had sat long enough and she needed to get out of that car. Whistler must have noticed her and finally broke the deafening silence. "Don't worry Slayer. We are almost there." He turned and gave her a quick smile. "First I need to find us a place to hang our hats for a few hours. There is someone I need to call to set up our meeting."

Buffy became irritated and didn't bother to hide it from him, "Fine, just find it quick I am tired of being pent up in this car." Whistler made a few more turns down some streets Buffy had never been before and finally came to a stop.

She was happy the car had finally stopped but when she looked out the window to the neighborhood they were in she let out a sigh. "Great, of all the nice places in LA we could have gone you brought me to the dank part of town. I should have known." She didn't wait for him to reply she opened the door and stepped out to the side walk. She stretched for what she thought was an eternity and looked over to find Whistler talking to a guy across the street. She became curious and wandered over to them only hearing the last part of the conversation. 

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." He shook the man's hand and walked back to Buffy who was standing there with a sneer on her face and her hands on her hips. "What was that all about?" She asked him not too nicely. "Just trying to find us a place to chill for a while, like I told you, I need to make a call and arrange our meeting. Just trust me; the people we are meeting will be able to answer a lot more questions than I can." Whistler turned and headed back to the car. He got back in and motioned for her to do the same. She thought no way was she getting back in that car again, not for a while anyway. "Where are we going? Can't we walk? I am so tired of sitting in that seat."

He thought she sounded like the teenager she really was and he grinned and shook his head. Great, now I have to deal with winy teenage girl instead of angry heated Slayer girl. "Look, that guy told me about a place not far from here that we can hang for a while. It's a Karaoke Bar, but it's open all night. We can find a table in the back and listen to the music until my contact calls me, ok."

"So, tell me where it is and I will meet you there. I need to walk and get some air." Buffy stood there firm and Whistler knew she wasn't getting back into the car. He finally caved and gave her the address and headed off in that direction leaving the Slayer to find her own way. She breathed a sigh of relief and began to slowly walk down the street.

It was a cool night in LA and she felt so alone. As she strolled down the seemingly deserted streets she hugged herself tighter as she thought of Angel again. There was a cool breeze blowing the trees and the trash along the streets and Buffy felt even colder. She tried to feel Angel, she wondered if he was wondering the streets as she was and though she could feel him when he was near she felt nothing but cold right now. She tried to clear her mind and think of him, standing beside her, holding her close. She stayed that way for a block or so but it wasn't working, she couldn't feel him anywhere and a tear slipped down her cheek. She wanted to drop to the ground and cry but she just kept walking. That was until a cry for help brought her out of her daze.

The screams were coming from an alley just up ahead and after another loud cry Buffy sprinted towards that direction. She thought that this is just what she needed to beat the crap out of something and get rid of this feeling.

She rounded the corner and spotted the source of the screams. It was a young woman and she was being slapped around badly by some guy. He may have been a vampire or something else and she was taking no chances and she reached for her stake she had hidden in her jacket. She came up to the guy dressed in what looked like biker gear and slammed him up against the wall. She turned to the stunned girl, "Go, now." She turned her attention the man against the wall again giving him a quick punch to the face and dropping him to the ground. He began to cough loudly and braced himself on the wall to get up. "What the hell is wrong with you lady? Have you lost your mind?" Buffy backed away quickly turning to see the woman with a puzzled look on her face. "You're human?" Buffy said quietly almost to herself. The man finally looked at her, still choking from having the wind knocked out of him. "What were you trying to do?" He then walked back over to the woman and grabbed her hand, "Are you ok?" Buffy was stunned, did she get it wrong, and did she try to help someone who didn't need the help? "I'm so sorry; I thought you were hurting her." Buffy pointed to the woman standing there who was now crying and holding on to the man. "Look lady, not like it's your business or anything, but me and my old lady were having an argument and she gets a little loud when she is mad. I think you meant well, but since it isn't necessary for you to be here I think we will go now." He turned with the girl and walked out of the alley. Buffy could not believe what had just happened. Her senses were so off and she almost staked a human, what was wrong with her. Another tear rolled down her cheek and then another until she finally broke down and began to sob uncontrollably. She fell to her knees with her head in her hands and cried. She needed Angel so bad, her body ached for him, and she couldn't take it any more. She needed answers, she needed Angel.

Doyle sat on the chair next to Angel and watched him sleep. It had been two days since the souled vampire had come to stay with him and so far all he had done was sleep on his couch. Yes he got up to shower this morning and have a quick drink of some pigs blood Doyle had got for him but after that he was back to sleep. He wondered what he was supposed to do to help this guy. The Powers had sent him a vision complete with name and description so he could find him but nothing after that.

Doyle sat there quietly flipping thru the channels on the tube when he noticed Angel moaning in his sleep. He began to stir and at one point he thought he would wake but he didn't. He thought maybe he was having a bad dream and he should wake him but then he started to mumble something. He couldn't quit hear what he was saying so he got up closer. Angel had a pained look on his brow and now it almost looked like he may cry. He began to move his lips again and muttered one word finally that Doyle did hear clearly, "Buffy".

He couldn't stand the moaning anymore and the feeling of despair that was pouring off of him. He decided to wake him and find out about the terrible dream he must be having. He nudged Angel's arm lightly and saw his eyes open instantly. "Hey man, you having a bad dream or what?"

Angel didn't answer him at first. He just slowly sat up rubbing his face and neck. He sat up strait on the sofa and turned to look at Doyle. "Sorry, what did you say?" Doyle sat back down in the chair and looked at Angel puzzled. "Sorry mate. You looked like you where havin a night mare is all. Didn't mean to disturb." "It's ok. I think I slept enough anyway. I was having a nice dream but then I got this feeling, I don't know what it was. It was bad though, like my heart was breaking and I needed to find someone but I didn't know who." Angle sighed and got up from the sofa to stretch.

"Think I might know who, you said it in your sleep, Buffy." Doyle said to Angel waiting for a reaction to his statement. He didn't get much of one. Angel looked at him blankly then turned away. "Don't know any Buffy. I think I need some air though." Angel walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up, leaving Doyle to sit and think about his dream and this mystery girl, Buffy.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunnydale

The gang was out at Restfield Cemetery trying to keep Sunnydale safe from the beasties. Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Oz took on the patrol with a gleam in their eyes and courage the Slayer would be proud to see. They were all itching to stumble across a vamp and see what they could do without the Slayer even though they all missed her a little. Oz was a new addition to the Scooby's now and after what he witnessed at Buffy's birthday party, he now knew what went bump in the night. He was a little shocked but not that surprised to learn that vampires were indeed real and not only vampires but other evil things like demons and such roamed his town. He was glad to meet Buffy and join in the gang, but really he just wanted to be closer to Willow.

Things were fairly quiet though and the gang had been patrolling for almost and hour and no vamps in sight. "Is it just me or are the undead evil not out for blood tonight? It's kinda creepy." Xander finally broke the silence and for once Giles was happy he did.

"Yes, I have to agree. It seems the vampire community has planned a sabbatical as well as the Slayer. Not to worry, at least we are not surrounded and running for our lives." Giles quietly spoke to the entire group.

"Oh great, you just had to hex the whole thing didn't you." Cordelia protested as she pointed in the direction of a gang of four nasty looking vamps approaching. "So it seems bloody hell." Giles muttered and the gang assembled into a fighting stance. "Well, here we go." Willow said as she readied her stake and glanced over to Oz with a small grin on her face. "We are all gonna die" Cordelia shouted and the gang turned to face her. They at once shouted, "shut up Cordy" and turned to wait on the advancing evil that approached.

Los Angeles

Angel entered the bathroom and let out a huge sigh. He leaned back against the door and stood there for a moment before advancing to the sink to turn it on. He splashed some water on his face and grabbed a towel to wipe it off. He stared at the mirror wishing he could see his reflection. He keep feeling like his heart was braking and he didn't know why. He had a feeling of terrible misery and helplessness and nothing he could think of to cause it besides his miserable existence.

He had done horrible acts of cruelty as Angelus and he remembered every detail of it. Somehow the feeling he was getting now was different than the usual self loathing. It was like his heart was breaking in half and his soul was being ripped apart. He decided to take a shower and try to relieve this feeling.

He turned on the water and peeled his clothes off. He stepped into the steamy water and let is cascade down his body. The sensation was wonderful and he closed his eyes and stepped further into the water to let it fall on his head and the rest of his body. He stood there trying to wash away the feelings that were ripping at his soul. Several minutes passed and he wasn't feeling any better. He began to think of the dream he was having when Doyle woke him up. There was a girl and she was slumped on the ground crying. He felt so bad for her, she was hurting and all he wanted to do was reach out and comfort her. He wanted to pick her up in his arms and hold her for eternity. She was so sad and he could feel her soul reaching out to him. He felt like he knew this girl well but he couldn't remember how. Her image appeared in his mind again and he began to feel her near. He wanted to reach her, help her, make her stop hurting, but he knew it was just a dream. He opened his eyes and began to wash off and get out of the shower. Maybe a walk would do him some good.

Buffy was still in the alley. She had been there for over an hour and was just then beginning to calm herself. The couple she had attacked earlier was now long gone and Buffy was happy that no one else had walked thru. She had begun to sob so hard at one point that she fell over and laid on the ground with her feet pulled tightly to her chest. Though she was silent during her sobbing, her mind was screaming for Angel. She wished he would come and rescue her from this misery. Once she calmed down she started to remember why she was here in the first place. She was supposed to be meeting Whistler and it had been quit a while since she had left him. She was mentally exhausted and it took her a few minutes to will her body to stand again. She stood up and brushed herself off, drew in a deep breath and headed off towards the Bar she was meeting Whistler.

As she reached the end of the alley she realized she had no idea where she was. She spun back around looking down the alley at where she had just come and then turned quickly towards the street in front of her. She pulled the paper with the address on it from her pocket and looked around for someone to ask directions. No one was around, the streets were nearly deserted and that gave her an uneasy feeling. She couldn't stand there all night waiting for someone to happen by, so she picked a direction and began to walk.

She only got a few feet down the street when her 'spidey' senses kicked in. From the familiar sensation that went down her spine she knew a vampire was near. She quickened her pace to see if it followed her and she started to feel even weirder. There must have been more than one vampire following her and now she was getting angry. She looked around at her surroundings to find out where she was going to lead them to her advantage. From the corner of her eye she saw a shadow and knew they were closing in on her. There was an intersection up ahead and she began to run towards it. She felt them closing in on her and when she reached the corner something tried to grab her from behind. She dove for the street sign spinning around it and drop kicking the vamp in the face. It hit the ground hard but was back up quickly lunging at her again. There was an empty whiskey bottle lying on the street next to the curb and she quickly picked it up in her hand. When the vamp came at her again she hit it with the bottle across the face and caused serious lacerations, it wailed loudly and stumbled back away from her.

Just when Buffy thought she had the upper hand she felt someone coming up behind her. She turned to meet them but not fast enough and she was kicked in the stomach hard. She stumbled back and doubled over having the wind knocked out of her. She recovered quickly and ran at the new threat in front of her. That was when she noticed her attackers where the innocent couple that she had attacked earlier. "I knew it!...I knew there was something evil about you two, well; at least I knew he was evil." Buffy pointed to the vamp now rising to his feet with a new gleam in his yellow eyes. "Yea, and now we are gonna pay you back for messing in our business earlier girl. You should have minded your own business, now your dinner." The ugly man spat at her. His face was badly cut from the bottle but you could see it was beginning to heal already.

"You know earlier I was in the mood for a good smack down but now you pissed me off. Besides, your girls perfume is making me sick. What are you wearing Ode De Skunk?" Buffy was really upset, after the stunt they pulled earlier, making her think they were human, she was almost seeing red. "Bring it on skunky."

The male vamp became enraged by Buffy's assessment of his mate and he growled at her before running full force towards her. She waited until he was almost on top of him then side stepped him grabbing him by the jacket and spinning him around to hit the brick wall behind her. The female screamed and ran at Buffy hitting her hard in the face and knocking her back a few paces. Buffy threw herself forward elbowing the female vamp in the ribs and followed it by another punch to the face. She reached for her stake and quickly plunged it into her chest before she could move away. Then she heard the male vamp scream and come at her again. She spun around just as he reached her and she hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground in a poof of dust and Buffy put her stake back into her pocket and began to walk down the street again. "I feel better." She said aloud to no one but herself. She heard a clapping sound from across the street and saw a young guy standing there with a few friends. "Great, just what I need a welcoming party." He slowly walked across the street towards her and began to speak, "Yo girl that was a serious smack down for a preppie like you, I am impressed." This was a tall black guy and from the looks of his outfit she thought he must belong to a gang of some kind. She pulled out the paper with the address on it and looked for a street sign.

He noticed the look on her face and decided to help her out. "Hey, my name is Gunn, Charles Gunn, two N's. We patrol the streets down here. Usually it's our job to dust the vamps but you took care of tonight's work for us so I guess we owe you one." He extended his hand to Buffy and she relaxed a bit as she returned the gesture. "Thanks, I was hoping you could tell me how to get to this place." She handed him the paper with the address to Caritas. "Sure thing, it's just up the street. I'll take you there." Then he turned to his friends, "sweep back up 5th to McCarthy and I'll meet you back at the crib." He turned to Buffy, "after you."


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy was so glad she had run into Gunn. He seemed nice, and human, which was a plus in her book. He told her how he had grown up on the streets of this neighborhood with his sister and friends. He had stumbled into this life on the streets, fighting vampires, just to survive. He chose to fight and she felt a surge of respect and pride well up within her as he spoke of his life here. She let him do most of the talking, partly to find out who he was and partly because she enjoyed listening to his story. The more he spoke the more she liked him. She was totally engrossed in his conversation, not really adding to it except the occasional 'really' or 'I see'. She was so caught up in the moment, she didn't even notice when they had stopped walking.

Gunn had absolutely no idea why he was talking so freely to this girl. She just seemed so nice and understanding and really easy to talk to. He watched her in awe fighting two vamps and dusting them on her own. He knew this girl kicked major demon ass and was a hottie too. As they walked together he found himself revealing much more about his life than he planned but she was such a good listener and he felt compelled to go on, and on, and on. Before he knew it, they were standing outside the very club she asked about. It was then he realized that he didn't even know this girls name. "Here I am chatting you all up and I didn't even ask your name."

Buffy was taken aback by the sudden realization that she didn't even tell him her name. "Oh Gunn, I am so sorry, my name is Buffy, Buffy Summers, nice to meet you." She extended her hand to him.

He smiled wide and took her hand. "Now that you know my story, how about you tell me how you took out those vamps. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you can't rock but you look so small."

Buffy smiled widely and decided since he already knew about vampires and beasties it couldn't hurt to tell him the truth. "I'm the Slayer." She stated simply, like everyone should know who she is.

"Say what?" Gunn replied back quickly. "What you some super hero or something?"

"No, well yea, something like that. I am the Slayer, one girl in all the world, yadda, yadda, yadda. I could try and explain it but it would take the rest of the night. My watcher could explain it better. I would like to tell you all about it but I was supposed to be meeting someone here a long time ago. Maybe we could get together again and talk." Buffy liked Gunn. He seemed nice and she thought he would fit into the Scooby Gang way easy. She now was worried that Whistler would leave to look for her and she didn't want to lose any more time finding Angel.

"Right, I have heard of the Slayer somewhere before. I thought you were a myth, I should have known better. Like vampires were ever supposed to be real." Gunn laughed a little. "Well we are here anyway. You want me to hang a little, make sure your date is still here?" He really didn't want to leave Buffy now. He really liked her and this was a bad neighborhood. Maybe he felt a small connection to her and he didn't want to let it go.

Buffy felt a shiver down her spine when Gunn said she was meeting a date. A date, who was he kidding, she was meeting a demon. It was a demon helping her but a demon none the less and he was definitely not a date. "I'm not meeting a date, just someone who is helping me find a lost friend." Buffy said with total distain in her voice and Gunn felt it. "Woe, sorry about that, didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Gunn said with his hands up in front of him.

Buffy now felt bad. She wanted him to know that this wasn't a fun trip but she didn't mean to be nasty. "Sorry, I have been a little off lately. Let's just go in and see if my friend is here."

Sunnydale

The gang was in fight stance and waiting for the vamps to attack. Willow felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing strait up and she began to wonder what she was doing out here. She looked to Oz for support and wasn't disappointed. He could see the fear in her eyes and gave her his most soothing, loving smile. She melted in his gaze and found new courage.

Xander on the other hand was ready to get this over with. He was anxious and needed to do something quick before his fear got the better of him and he ran screaming home. He quickly glanced around at his friends and they all gave each other a nod of encouragement then moved forward towards the threat.

Giles was the first to attack them by sending a bolt thru the air striking its target and dusting one of the oncoming vamps. They didn't seem to notice the loss of one of their own as they continued to advance on the humans.

Xander was approached by a vamp in all leather. It was black and red pants with a matching jacket and he wore no shirt under his jacket to show off the eagle tattoo across his chest. He hit Xander in the face knocking him down to the ground. As Xander quickly jumped to his feet the putrid smell of this vamp hit his nostrils and he let out a yell, "man you stink ever heard of personal hygiene buddy?" The vamp let out a growl and lunged at Xander again. This time he ducked in time and came up with an uppercut to the vamps chin. He stumbled back but quickly recovered and ran at Xander again. Xander waited for his moment and when the vamp swung at him again, he ducked and struck the vamp in the chest dusting him. He jumped up and down yelling "I got him, I got him, did everyone see that."

He scanned around for his friends and saw Oz fighting with one vamp and Cordy and Willow hitting the back of another who was trying to bite a frightened looking Giles. He ran towards the girls with his stake held high. When the girls saw him coming, they quickly moved out of the way as Xander pushed his stake into the back of the vamp on Giles. It poofed in a cloud of dust and Xander quickly turned to help Oz.

Oz seemed to be holding his own for the moment. When Xander ran over to aid him the vamp turned and hit Xander in the gut knocking him to the ground and pushing all the air out of his lungs. Oz took the much needed distraction and retrieved his stake slamming it home and dusting the last vamp. He walked over to Xander and held out his hand to help him up off the ground. Xander gladly took it and stood.

The gang all looked at each other in silence. They survey the area and didn't see anything else. Cordy was the first to speak, "Well, that was interesting. I think I may have broken a nail."

The gang all looked at her and began to laugh. "I'm so glad that I am here to amuse you all. I have had enough fun for one night, I'm going home……..Can someone walk me home." Cordelia was tired but not stupid. After this little fight, no way was she walking home alone. "Sure thing Cordy, I think I'm finished too." Xander held out his arm to her. She gladly took it and they headed off together.

"Yes, well….I believe we have done our best to keep Sunnydale safe for the time being. We shall convene again in the morning at the library." Giles was so tired. He wanted nothing more than a hot cup of tea and the quiet of his apartment. Oz and Willow agreed and they all turned to walk home. Just then they heard the sound of someone clapping and abruptly turned back in that direction.

"Very impressive, what a display of courage and valor, yes I am very impressed." He began to walk closer to the gang. "Don't worry your selves; I am not going to attack you. I am simply here at my employers' request to tell you that he is here now. We have settled in this quaint little town of yours and we plan to become very comfortable. May I just add though, that was fantastic, how you worked together as a team to take out my minions." He began to clap again.

Giles was stunned at first but the more the man talked the more irritated he became. "Who are you and who is your employer?" Giles spat at the man.

"All in good time my friend. For now, just know that we will be watching your little group of do-gooders." With that said the man turned and walked away from the group.

"Ok, that was weird." Oz was a man a few words but when he did speak it was usually what everyone was thinking.

They were looking to Giles for answers and he was at a total loss for words. He removed his glasses in true Giles fashion and began to clean them. After a moment he placed them back on his face and shook his head. "Yes, weird indeed. I shall consult my books. Maybe there is something happening at the hell mouth now that is documented." Giles turned to leave as Willow cut in quickly, "maybe we should call Buffy, Giles. She would want to know if we are dealing with a new big bad." "No, not just yet, I think we should give her another day to finish her quest. If we are dealing with a new big bad, as you say, then we may need Buffy and Angel's help to deal with them."


	10. Chapter 10

Los Angles

Whistler was sitting at a table in the back of Caritas. It was near the pay phones and a little too close to the rest rooms for his liking. It had been over two hours or more since he left Buffy to find her own way to the bar and he was beginning to worry. Sure she was the Slayer but this was LA.

The streets here were filled with all sorts of crazies'. At any given moment you could be assaulted by some random freak of nature and that is of the human variety. Besides the nutty thieves, rapists, and gangs, La was loaded full of demons who would love to take a bite out a beautiful girl like Buffy.

He was pulled out of his deep thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing and he jumped up to answer it. Finally it was the call he had been waiting for. His conversation was brief and as he sat back down at his dark corner table, he began to think of Buffy again.

Now that he had the information he needed they should get going. He decided to wait for another half hour and then he would try and find her.

A half hour longer was all he would be able to take of this place anyway. His head hurt from the horrible singing he had endured over the past few hours and the place reeked of stale booze and cigarettes not to mention some of the demons passing by were so unsavory it almost made him vomit. He thought after several beers the singing wouldn't bother him anymore but that was until a Burdock demon got up on stage and began to butcher a country western song.

The screeching sound coming out of that thing was not music and it made the hair on his body stand on end. His ears were aching and that thing was so ugly the sight of it almost made your skin crawl. He was so relieved when he saw The Host go up on stage before the song was finished and escort the ugly beast off. He then decided not to wait the half hour for Buffy; he would leave as soon as he finished his beer.

Buffy and Gunn walked into the bar laughing and talking until they reached the bottom of the steps and noticed all the demons sitting around. "Great, just what I need another demon bar to hang in?" Buffy said with distain in her voice. "Damn, I never knew this place existed. I have lived here all my life and I aint never seen shit like this before." Gunn retorted.

They walked in at the same time as the Burdock demon was beginning to sing or rather screech. Buffy started to scan the crowd looking for Whistler. "Look, help me find my friend so we can get out of this place. He's not hard to miss, short little guy with old looking clothes and a stupid hat." Buffy turned to Gunn with a grin. "Sure, ugly hat got it." Gunn said back to her as he scanned the crowd.

Gunn thought he spotted him towards the back and pointed him out to Buffy. "Yep, that's him, see what did I say, ugly hat am I right?" Buffy began to giggle.

They walked towards Whistler as The Host escorted the horrible demon off stage. When Whistler looked up from his drink he saw Buffy heading his way and began to relax a little. He didn't realize how tense he had been until she walked in and his body began to melt into the chair.

Normally it wouldn't bother him to be sitting in a bar having a few beers, actually it was his idea of a good time but not tonight. Tonight was about work, doing his job, there was time for a good beer bender after this was over and after putting up with this place he thought he deserved it.

"About time you got here Slayer. I was starting to think you stood me up." He tried to be light but she saw the worried look in his eyes the moment she spotted him. It made her think that maybe he was on her side.

"Yea, sorry about that, I ran into a welcoming committee earlier. Oh, and hey, made a new friend." She pointed to the man next to her, "This is Gunn, with two N's. Gunn this is Whistler." She introduced them and they shook hands. "So…..what's the what?"

Whistler was hesitant to discuss anything in front of this new guy but one look on Buffy's face told him he better talk fast. He told her about the call he received and they were to meet a friend in two hours on the corner of Hollywood and Vine. Buffy rolled her eyes at that but sat down and motioned her new friend to sit.

After several minutes telling Whistler the whole story of how she met Gunn, they filled him in on why they were in LA. He never spoke a word, and sat stone faced listening to every word spoken.

Buffy shuffled in her seat now feeling very uncomfortable. She felt that Gunn may think she was nuts falling for a vamp or coming on a quest to find him.

Gunn leaned back in his chair and started to rub his chin. "Ok, that was some story. So tell me Buffy, do you think this vamp….. I mean guy…no I think I do mean vamp, is still here in LA?"

Buffy didn't know how to answer this question. She didn't know if he wanted to know so he could stake Angel or help her find him. She liked Gunn but she had to admit she didn't really know him that well. He gave her a good feeling about him so she went with her gut. "Yes, I believe he is here…somewhere. I need to find him, I need to make sure he is ok, I at least owe him that."

Gunn just stared at her in awe. She really loved this guy. He looked at her eyes and saw the horrible pain there. He was intrigued, now he wanted to meet this vampire with a soul who was able to capture the heart of this beautiful girl trained to kill his kind.

"Ok then, I want to help. If he's here in town my people should be able to find out where he is. I have informants all over this city and they don't miss much. I'll see what we can dig up."

Buffy didn't reply but tried to convey how she felt with a smile and a nod. Whistler gave him a photo of Angel and he left the two to head back to his place. Buffy gave him her pager number and he assured her if he found anything he would call her.

"Well Slayer, you never seem to stop amazing me. What a resourceful girl you are. You make friends after being here for less than a day. This guy acts like he would dive into battle for you at the drop of a hat. Yep, very impressed."

Buffy leaned back in her chair placing her arms over her chest and giving him a harsh glare. "You just better go thru with your end of this little adventure of ours or you will see just how resourceful I can be."

Whistler laughed and took off his hat. "Well, I guess we better get going then, we have someone to meet."

Just as they got up from the table and headed for the door they were approached by a green demon in a bright blue suit. Buffy backed away; not from fear but from curiosity. She had never seen a demon of his kind before, he didn't give her that evil tingling feeling but he was a demon and she put up her guard automatically. Whistler saw her hesitation and laid a hand on her shoulder for support. "It's ok Buffy, this is The Host, he runs this place."

Lorne offered his hand to Buffy and she reluctantly shook it. "It's a great pleasure to meet you. Well if you aren't a peach. Pretty as a picture."

Buffy giggled at his statement and felt her face blush. She never reacted like this before but this demon seemed to put her at ease. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Host."

"Well if you aren't the cutest thing I have ever seen and please call me Lorne. I was hoping I would be able to meet you. Ever since Mr. Broody pants came in I have been itching to meet his beloved." He smiled the biggest grin Buffy had ever seen.

At the last statement he had made her heart skipped a beat and then began to race. "You mean Angel……..was here, in this bar…..when?"

"Well sure sugar plum. He was in here a few nights ago, graced us with a number although grace was not what he gave us. I gave him some sound advice and he left. Haven't seen him since though….I'm guessing since you are here he didn't take it." Lorne motioned for them to take a seat at a near by booth.

Buffy didn't want to sit. She just found out that Angel had been in this very bar just a few days ago and it made her heart pound even harder. It felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest and she began to feel light headed.

"Wow girly, calm down……please-take a seat." Lorne motioned again for Buffy to sit down; this time she took the seat before she hit the floor.

"Please tell me what you said." Buffy implored to him.

"Before I tell you, you need to take a few deep breaths and slow down. You're overwhelming me right now. I can't even think strait with the waves coming off you." Lorne looked flushed for a green guy.

"Look Slayerkins I can't reveal some ones reading but I can tell you this; your boy is very conflicted. He feels a connection to you but he is scared to do anything about it. Right now, he is exactly were he is supposed to be. He has a guide and that guide should help him back on his path. Now, I can't tell you that his path leads directly back to you but I do know that he has feelings for you that he doesn't understand right now. Let him follow through with the mission he has chosen, it may be the only way to get him back. I don't know if that makes sense right now but someday it will. Now sweetness, can we please discuss you?"

Buffy was shocked into silence and a tear slipped down her cheek. What was this demon trying to tell her? Should she back off and let Angel do his own thing? What's that old saying if you love something set it free, screw that, no way she was letting him go, ever. She straitened herself and whipped the tears that had fallen.

"No thanks. Whistler and I have someone to meet. Thank you for the….information, and the advice." Buffy stood from the table and extended her hand to Lorne.

"It was very nice to meet you. Please if you see Angel again would you tell him that I……feel the same?" Buffy said sadly. Lorne took her hand and tenderly moved closer to catch her in a small hug. Buffy stiffened at first then melted into the embrace for a brief moment.

Lorne whispered in her ear before she pulled away, "Don't fret sweetness; he will come back to you some day. He loves you very much; he just isn't sure why at the moment."

Buffy pulled away and smiled at the funny looking green demon that made her feel just a small bit better. She turned to Whistler who put his hat on and they both made their way out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Whistler didn't have to convince Buffy to take the car this time. As they exited the bar she promptly walked over and got in the passenger seat. Whistler just smiled as he climbed in and started the car, never speaking a word just glancing over and giving a smirk that made his point clear.**

**It was a short drive to the meeting place and before Buffy could even get comfortable in the seat they had arrived.**

**Buffy reluctantly got out of the car and waited for Whistler to show the way. He sat in the car for a moment, doing what Buffy had no idea, and when he finally emerged he put his hat on and began to walk down the side walk.**

**Buffy wasn't sure what was going on or who they were going to meet but the whole thing was giving her a headache, and her legs were so sore she thought she wouldn't be able to walk another block.**

**Whistler stopped in front of a small shop that looked like it sold tours to stars homes. It was quaint and the back of the store had a small table and chairs in a dark corner that looked like people came to chat and drink coffee. They took a seat and Buffy was glad for the rest.**

**She eased back in the chair and rubbed her aching neck. It wasn't long before they were joined by a man. He was skinny with dark hair and at first glance Buffy thought he looked like Willie the snitch.**

**He sat at the table and gave Buffy a lusty smile that made her blush at first then she gave a grim leer causing him to look quickly at Whistler.**

"**So, I'm guessing this is a business call since we're not at the pub having a pint. What can I do for you?"**

**He had an Irish accent and the sound caused a pain deep down in Buffy's stomach. She instinctively clutched at her abdomen and fought back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. **

**Angel was from Ireland. And the sound of this mans accent reminded her of the ring she had dared not to part with since he had given it to her on her birthday.**

"**Yea…um… sorry about that man. I really appreciate you coming out on such short notice. My friend here is in need of some information. She needs to see the Oracles. I know you have first hand knowledge of where to go, so can you help us?"**

**The man sat back in the chair and gave a puzzled look. "I don't even know who she is man, I can't give you that without permission. You know that. The PTB's aren't one I want to cross, not with my new mission."**

"**Look Doyle this girl is the Slayer. I was sent to guide her, and you wouldn't want to deny information to a girl who could pound you into ground without breaking a sweat." Whistler sat back in his chair with a sly grin on his face waiting for Doyle to answer.**

"**I see, and you're telling me that they told you to take her to the Oracles? Why didn't they just tell you how to get to them?"**

"**Um…can I say something here?" Buffy was getting irritated at the whole situation. They were talking like she wasn't even there, what the hell.**

"**Sure thing doll, names Doyle by the way…it's a real pleasure." Doyle held out his hand to Buffy.**

"**What ever. Can you just tell us where we need to go? I have a hell mouth to get back to, and this has been a long night. The faster we get going the better. Oh and I'm Buffy." **

**Doyle reached over to shake her hand and at her admittance of her name his jaw dropped to the ground. Did she just say her name was Buffy? The same name he heard muttered from the very lips of the vamp sleeping in his flat.**

"**Sorry lass, did you say your name was Buffy?"**

"**Yes, is there a problem?" Buffy said that to him bitterly.**

**Doyle had no idea what was going on. If he needed a sign that said he should trust Whistler and give him this information that was defiantly it.**

"**No…no problem at all, sorry if I offended you. The old post office down town, that's where they are. Go to the basement, there will be an alter, and you will need a spell to get in. Oh and before I forget, she can be the only one to enter…..make sure you take a gift."**

**Doyle wrote down the incantation and the herbs needed for them. He told Buffy the best gift to take and he left them as fast as he could.**

**Buffy thought it was strange that after she mentioned her name he seemed to freak. It was like he couldn't get away fast enough. She didn't care, they got what they came for and she would finally get some answers.**

**Buffy and Whistler got what they needed and headed to the old post office. The place was just as Doyle had said, and it only took a few minutes to get things ready.**

**She should have known she wouldn't get any answers from these Powers That Be. They were cryptic and vague, and she had more questions than they had answers. He head was spinning and when she got irritated and started to yell they spun her back out the entrance before she could even blink. She was so pissed that when she got up from the ground she walked over and punched Whistler hard in the face and sent him flying to the ground with a bloody nose.**

"**What the hell was all that about? You go in and come out and my prize is a bloody nose."**

"**They suck, and why the hell cant higher beings, or whatever, just say what they mean? No….they got to be all cryptic and wise and say riddles just to piss. Me. Off. They are so lucky they thru me out before I got my hands on that golden boys locks, he would have the bloody nose." Buffy was furious, and was making no sense to Whistler at all.**

"**Ok, what did they say?"**

"**I don't know…something about his curse leading him to his destiny or some bullshit like that. They told me to go home and let him play his part. We have a destiny together but only if I let him go right now. What they hell do they know anyway?"**

"**Buffy maybe the PTB sent me to show you that Angel has a purpose. That things happened the way they did for a reason. Angel has something he needs to do here. They needed you to know that he was here and that he had a mission also. Let him do what he needs to Buffy. You know he is here in LA and you can have your new friend Gunn keep an eye on him for you. Trust them Buffy, they know you love each other and they said you will be together some day….right?" Whistler knew he was grasping at straws here. He was trying to help her but he didn't want another bloody nose either.**

"**Yes…well….I don't know. They said we have a destiny together but what does that really mean? They could be saying that he fights evil like me but that doesn't mean we get to be together. I can't stand this! I know he is here and all I want to do is find him and tell him that I love him but I'm so afraid that I will do something to ruin both our lives." Buffy couldn't stop the trail of tears flowing down her cheeks.**

"**I guess I should just go back to Sunnydale. I hope what ever he does have to do it doesn't take forever."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**When Doyle left the two earlier, he headed strait for his favorite pub. All he wanted was a pint and to forget all his new responsibilities.**

**He sat on the stool for an hour sucking down beer after beer until his head began to swim and his bladder couldn't hold another drop. This occasion called for a good drunk but if he really thought about it, most of his occasions called for a good drunk. Whether they were good or bad he usually headed to his favorite spot and drown his thoughts in good old ale.**

**He meant to have a few drinks and head back to the apartment to talk to Angel about his dream and Buffy. Buffy, that was not a common name and he was sure it had to be the same girl. **

**His intentions were good but after several hours of drinking, all he managed to do that night was stagger back to the apartment, and sprawl out on the bed trying to stop the spinning that came with a few too many.**

**He woke the next morning with a pounding headache. He pulled himself out of bed and took a shower before he faced Angel. He wanted to tell him about meeting Buffy but he wasn't sure of the best way to approach him.**

**He was surprised to find Angel awake and in the kitchen cooking what smelled like eggs. He didn't remember having eggs in his fridge but hey who was he to quibble over the contents of his refrigerator when his stomach was growling.**

**He sat down at the small table in the kitchen and Angel set a plate of steaming scrambled eggs and buttery toast in front of him. He greeted him with a smile and quickly devoured the breakfast. Angel poured them both a cup of coffee which he set in front of Doyle as he took the seat across from him.**

**Doyle was about to comment on his not eating until he remembered that Angel was a vampire and eggs was not the usual meal he preferred.**

"**I heard you stagger in last night so I thought you may want something to eat after all that alcohol you drank." **

"**Thanks mate, it sure hit the spot. Didn't realize how many pints I kicked back till it was too late. Did I wake you?"**

"**No. I wasn't really sleeping anyway. I went for a walk after you came home last night. I just got in before the sun came up." Angel wasn't used to idle conversation with mortals but Doyle seemed to put him at ease and he didn't mind the company after being alone for so long.**

**Doyle was about to bring up his meeting with Buffy the night before when he suddenly got a blinding, bone crunching vision. **

**When the vision was over he slumped in the chair and his head hit the table with a loud thump. Angel jumped up and ran around the table to help Doyle up.**

"**Are you alright? What just happened?"**

"**Yea, I'm okay. Just another one of those mind numbing visions I get every once in a while. It's what I really needed to top off my splitting hang over, I'm lucky I didn't lose my eggs." Doyle sounded beat and rested his head in his hands for a moment.**

"**So, the Powers send you visions, what of?" Angel sat back down across from the hurt Irishman.**

"**People in trouble mostly….or about to be in trouble. I saw a couple in Santa Monica getting real snuggly with some of your fanged cousins. It hasn't happened yet, sometime after sun down tonight I'm guessing. Think you can go there and help 'em later?" Doyle saw this as a clear sign from the Powers that Angel was supposed to do just that.**

"**I guess, what do I do….just….kill them?" Angel wasn't too sure about this vision stuff but he really didn't have anywhere else to go and what would it hurt to do a little good and help the helpless.**

"**Look Angel…things can go two ways as I see it. You can stay here with me and fight the good fight or….you can go where ever you want and do…. what ever it is that you do. You have a chance to make a difference here you just have to decide if you want to do it. So….what's it gonna' be?" Doyle's head hurt too bad to have the proper pep talk he thought it would take to get Angle to stay. He just hoped that Angel wanted to change and do something with his life.**

**Angel sat back in the chair and ran his hands thru the thick black curls on his head. The Host had told him to go back to Sunnydale and face the Slayer. He wasn't sure if that was the wise thing to do. She may just stake him like she did any other vampire. Why take the chance when he could actually do something good here.**

**He wanted to feel needed, to help people, to try and make amends for the things he did as Angelus. Doyle said he could help him do that.**

"**Ok. I'll bite. Where exactly do I need to go?" If anything he would be able to take out some serious angst on some unsuspecting vamps. It could be fun.**

**Doyle breathed a sign of relief and told Angel about his vision and where he was needed. He felt that things were about to get very interesting.**

**Sunnydale**

**Buffy slept most of the way back to Sunnydale. Whistler had tried to ask her more questions about her conversation with the Oracles but Buffy waved her hand at him and gave him an evil stare that shut him up quickly.**

**They got to her house just before sun rise and she barely had enough energy to make it thru the front door. She went in and plopped down on the sofa passing out immediately from exhaustion both mental and physical.**

**The phone woke her from her sleep and when she answered it she heard a very irate Watcher telling her to come to his house for a meeting. She was still tired but a quick glance at the clock in the kitchen told her she had slept most of the day away. She showered and headed over to Giles arriving at dinner time. **

**She smelled something delicious emanating from Giles' apartment as she approached the door. The smell made her stomach growl and she had to think back very hard to the last time she actually ate food. **

**Things had been so crazy since Angel had disappeared and eating was at the bottom of the long list of things she let her mind think about. Now that she felt defeated all she wanted was rest and some comfort food. Maybe that would help the constant ache that was racking her body.**

**The whole Scooby gang was there and after they ate she told them of her visit to LA. They filled her in on the demons they faced while she was gone, and she decided to patrol with them later that night.**

**Nearly a month had passed since she went to LA in search of Angel. Things had gotten somewhat boring in Sunnydale since Spike and Dru had left and most nights she spent patrolling with the gang or hanging out at the Bronze.**

**The quieter it became in Sunnydale the more depressed the Slayer became. She started to withdraw from her friends and spent most of her time patrolling late by herself. It was easier for her to patrol than to go home and dream of the man she couldn't have. Angel plagued her dreams nightly and some of the dreams she had been having lately were bordering on horror. All sorts of scenarios were played out in her dreams. **

**One night she dreamed they were making love and just as they were about to climax he disappeared. Another dream that kept occurring was she would find herself in LA looking for him only to find him with another woman. The dreams only seemed to plunge her into a deeper depression that no one seemed to know what to do about.**

**Giles had attempted several times to talk to her about Angel but she always managed to change the subject of find a reason to leave before he got very far.**

**The Scooby's insisted on patrolling with her one night and for once she had been glad to have someone to talk to. The night had been uneventful and after patrolling a few cemeteries she sent everyone home and headed there herself.**

**She almost reached the corner of her street when she got that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her she was being followed. She slowed down and gave what ever it was enough time to catch up with her. If they wanted to dance she would be more than willing.**

**She felt someone approach closer and she reached into her jacket for her stake. She spun around quickly knocking the unsuspecting predator off his feet and he hit the ground hard.**

**The creature let out a hiss as it hit the ground but it rolled over and was back on its feet before she could get her stake ready. "Slayer" It hissed out like a snake.**

"**I thought it was too quiet tonight. Lets get this over with, I have a date with Mr. Bubbles tonight and I never disappoint Mr. Bubbles."**

**As Buffy looked the demon over she wondered how much of a fight it would actually be. It was small, almost as short as she was. The thing was covered with scales and its eyes had a golden yellow color almost like a vampires. It had no claws but stubby looking fingers and a short tail with spikes on it. The smell was another thing entirely. It smelled like a sewer, maybe it like to swim in them she thought.**

"**You ttthink its ttthat easy do you?" As it spoke she noticed its tongue was split like a snake and it stuttered and spit as it spoke.**

"**I'm not in the mood for fun and games tonight." Buffy quipped as she lunged at the demon with her stake. It tried to dodge her but she was too fast and she plunged the stake towards where its heart should have been.**

**The scales on his body were like armor and when she slammed her stake into his chest it splintered into pieces. The creature back handed her and she stumbled back trying not to lose her balance. She came back at it spinning around and kicking it as hard as she could sending it flying into a near by tree.**

**She ran up to finish it off and was hit from behind. She fell to the ground and arched her back to get leverage to sprint back up and face the other opponent who had just made its presence know.**

**It was a vampire, but not the ordinary ones she was used to facing. This guy was dressed for success. He had on a business suite that looked like Armani and the shoes were even nicer. He began to laugh and the sound made Buffy's skin crawl.**

"**Well what do we have here? You always pick on the defenseless Slayer? I think someone should teach you to pick on someone your own size." He pulled out a tazer gun and shot her in the chest. She stumbled back stunned by the sudden attack and hit the ground; she was out cold.**

"**Pick her up and try not to spit on her. The master is waiting for his prize." The vampire said to the demon as he turned to walk away.**


End file.
